Who are you? I'm the Exile
by bigmike33321
Summary: What if the Doctor wasn't the last Time Lords? This is the story of someone who was banished from Gallifrey. This is the story of the Exile, but who wants to go around being called Exile? So this is the story of Michael, the name that the Exile gave him self this time around, but why has he forgotten who he is, what he is, and why is he banished form his home planet, Gallifrey?
1. Chapter 1

**The Forgotten**

**Summery: What if the Doctor wasn't the last Time Lords? This is the story of someone who was banished from Gallifrey. This is the story of the Exile, but who wants to go around being called **_**Exile**_**? So this is the story of Michael, the name that the Exile gave him self this time around, but why has he forgotten who he is, what he is, and why is he banished form his home planet, Gallifrey? Read and find out! If has all of the wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff that the Doctor does on a daily basis! Just he's, you know, exiled, so you can kind of guess the theme. Now, get ready!**

**AN:I know, **_**Michael**_**…. It's just a good character, but don't worry, the Michael from the my other fanficks are someone completely different! Just read to find out!**

Boot camp…. It seemed like a good idea at first. But now that I'm here, I don't know, I just can't seem to shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen. Anyway, my name is Michael, Michael Dawnson. I'm a scrawny little kid who thought it was a good idea to join the encampment trip for my schools AFJROTC. To be honest, it's not that even that bad to be in an Army base. Training day in and day out to 'be all you can be', oh wait, maybe that's the Marines? Anyway, I just can't shake this feeling that something bad is about to happen, and happen soon….

"Dawnson!"

Great. Plus theirs this gal.

"Dawnson, that's the fifth time I called you, get on step or its 20 push ups!" yelled Ann, a girl barely taller than me, dirty blond with freckles. She's sweet sometimes, but oh god she can be a major bitch! "Dawnson!"

"Alright, alright, I'm change stepping, see!"

"What was that?"

"Oh, uh, yes maam."

"That's what I thought!"

See what I mean? We are currently marching to a camp ground in the middle of an Army base. It's the second to the last day of our trip, and along with this six mile march to the middle of nowhere, we are also gonna spend the night in the middle of nowhere. I've been camping before, so this shouldn't be so bad. So why can't I shake this feeling of impending doom?

"Flight, halt!" Ann commanded. We stopped, boots clicking on the ground, all uniform. We stopped at a little place nestled in between a few hills. "Left, face!" We pivoted to the left and faced her. "Alright, were gonna be staying here for the next 12 hours or so. The chaperones will be here any second-" Just then a white van pulled up honking the horn. "Ooor they'll be here now. The Major will explain the rest."

2 hours later we're all set up, 12 tents for 24 people. It's nearly 5 o'clock and it's starting to get dark. And I still can't shake this feeling-

_It's coming, and it's coming soon-_

Woah… where did that thought come from? Things like that have been happening to me for the past 4 years. I'm 17 now, when I turned 14(seriously, to the _day_) those weird thoughts started to invade my brain. Like a conscience that's not my voice, telling me that something is coming… something-

"Dawnson!"

Oh, come on! Why can't I just meditate in peace?

"Dawnson what are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to meditate."

"What? You meditate, well that actually makes since for you…"

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Uh, that your weird."

We both stared at each other, then a spilt second later we both bust out laughing. Man it feels good to laugh "You know, this actually a really good place to have a laugh." I said.

"Yah… it is really beautiful up here." I pick a place on top of a hill over looking the camp, facing west. The sun set was starting turning the sky into brilliant shades of red and orange, the light burning the clouds pink. "I can see why you want to meditate up here."

"Yah, you can literally feel the zen rushing off of me in waves." I made the point of cris-crossing into lotus position and _oooom_ing. We both laughed again, this time when I looked at her the setting sun sprayed colors across her face. "You know", I begin. "If you didn't already have a boy friend I would ask you out."

"Wah-"

"Plus were at encampment, so, that's not gonna happen ether."

"Umm…"

"Yah, I know, I just made things weird, but I have a lot on my mind, that's why I meditate. It's also a good release to say things out loud too, it clears the mind. And god knows that I need my head to be cleared." I don't what came over me, but it is a good thing to say what's on your mind.

"What needs to be released?" I don't know what was in my voice to make her ask that, I mean, I am being pretty weird right now. But still…

"Have you ever thought that you were in hell?"

"Hey, I have a VIP spot reserved in hell for me-"

"Yah, yah, Ann I know, you told me that. But let me tell you this. Have you ever felt like something is weighing you down? That is something so black and dark that it goes way deeper than your darkest most horrible secret that you have, only you don't have anything to hide. It's not tangible, it's not rational, but it's there, in your brain or heart or what ever it is that you call it, but it's in the center of what makes you, you", I pointed to the middle of my chest to prove my point. "It's their, a shapeless, pit in the center of your very being. And that pit is a feeling, a warning of what's to come. It's always their and it never goes away. It always stays their and every day it weighs more and more. And that feeling never goes away, the feeling never goes a _fuckin_ away. That warning that feeling just gets louder and louder. So then don't tell me that you know what hell is."

She looked at me like I'm a psychopath.

"Too much?" I asked. She just nodded. "Yah…." We were silent for a few minutes. A big cloud passed over. " That's what I feel like all the time, it's better to clear the mind form time to time… We should get back."

"Yah…."

As we got up we both heard a growl. We spun around so fast I slipped and fell( I know, real smooth) and saw a mountain lion hunching down not 30 feet.

"Ann, get behind me." Heart pumping, and the void is getting bigger.

"What !? Are you crazy that's a god damn cougar! We gotta high tail it-"

"If we turn and run, it's gonna pounce. Just stand tall, get slightly behind me and move slowly." And we did just that, but even as we moved it hunched down, wiggled its hind quarters and pawed at the ground. "Ok, scratch that, run!" But before we turned it pounced, and I didn't think, I just pushed Ann out of the way and took the full brunt of its pounce.

**Ann 1****st**** person**

Michael pushed me out of the way and I went tumbling a few yards down hill. When I looked up the cougar's jaws was clamped around his left arm, claws locked on his shoulder and torso. Red staining his BDU and the cougar's mouth, and he is just wailing on it! No, seriously, he's just wailing on it with his free hand, punching it on the head, until he finally got it in the nose. Then it threw him away and pounced on him again, ripping into his middle.

"No! Michael!" I yelled and ran to him. The cougar just got up and walked away, and I know it sounds weird, but I seriously thought it actually smiled. Smiled! Then it stalked away.

When I got to him, he was a bloody mess. His BDU around his stomach was torn and his stomach was ripped up, he looks pail.

"Help! Somebody help! We had an attack, please, someone help!" I yelled down the hill. "Hold on, I'm gonna get some help Michael, just, hold on!"

"No", he grabbed my arm before I could get up. "Please, stay." He sounds like a lost puppy, a lost eviscerated pup- Ok, don't go their Ann, don't go their! "I don't want to be alone, _eerraahhh!_" That sound came out of nowhere. His hand is starting to feel cold on my skin. He coughed a few times, a drop of blood flew up and landed on his cheek

"What are you talking about? Your gonna be fine, were gonna get you help, and were gonna fix you up and were gonna-"

"No, no, I'm not gonna make it. That thing just shredded my insides, I'm bleeding out and going into shock, I'm gonna die in less than 5 minutes. Please don't leave."

I didn't. I just looked at his eyes, so wide and full of fear, so… empty.

"Is this what you meant when you said you had a feeling about something bad coming?"

"N-n-not exactly. I-I didn't know w-what was c-c-coming. Just t-t-t-that it was gonna happen, a-and happen soon. And now, I-I-I can't feel anything….." Then he took a shuttery breath and breathed no more.

I started to cry… and then I felt warmth from his hand. What? I looked down; a shaft of sunlight fell from behind a cloud onto his face. He shuttered and opened his eyes, a flash of _light_ shined behind his pupils and faded.

"I can remember…. No" He whispered. And then he started to cry. "No, why didn't you just let me die? I don't want to forget again, please, don't make me forget!"

"Michael, what the hell are you talking about? How are you still alive? What happened to your wounds?" All of the stuff the cougar inflicted on him is just… gone! Like it didn't even happen. And he's really burning up… like really on fire! "Michael, what's happening to you?"

"Ann, something is gonna happen now, I made my self forget in hopes that if something were to happen to me, it would finally end. But that is apparently not gonna happen, I'm gonna change and I'm not sure how much of me is gonna be left. But I might still know you, just not with this face, _aaugh._" He convulsed and a pulse of light flashed through his body. "It's gonna happen. I'm sorry Ann, sorry that you have to see this."

A few tears leaked out and then he burst into flames.

I leapt back in shock, but now that I look closer, it's not fire; it's more like… light. I could clearly see him inside of the fiery substance eyes open, a look in fear in them. And then he screamed and the fire abruptly ended. And a completely different boy was in Michaels cloths.

He has black hair that goes every wear, a straight jaw, moderate nose, white skin with freckles. Then he jumped up and he was the same height as me, 5"9, and started to feel himself.

"Let's see, arms, legs, head, hair, ooo, new teeth", he ran his tongue over his teeth and felt his hair. "Now, where am I? And who are you? Oh wait, I know this! Um… um, um, um Rose! No, no, no, Cynthia! No, damn! That's a moon goddess, man she was fisty, um…. ANNA! That's who you are!"

"Well… who are you?"

"Ann, it's me, Michael!" And then he passed out with the look of elation, plastered on his face.

**End prolog**

**So how was that? For the die hard Doctor Who fans, sorry if this pisses you off, but I just had to get this out their, anyway, I don't own nothing but my OC's and this particular story. Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Awakening

**AN: Right… so, in order to get some publicity I'm gonna post a few more chapters over the next few weeks, along with my Gravity Falls and other Fan stories. Gravity Falls will come first along with this, AT will be coming by March 16****th**** or so… anyway, on with the story!**

_Alone…. So alone. It's so dark, I can't remember anything just flashes of what was before I…_changed_. I don't remember what happened on that hill clearly, just a mountain lion showing up… lying in that girl's arms, and then everything going black. And then the sun was on my face, the light of life giving me warmth that woke me up and suddenly I remembered who, no, _what_ I was. And I was afraid of losing it; I am losing it right now. Flashes of who I was zooming by me, just giving me a glimpse and then and then it's lost for ever. I don't know if I will be able to remember later or not. Oh god, it hurts so bad, it's like lightening is flashing through out my body, leaving fire in its wake. God I hope it ends soon….._

**Ann 1****st**** person**

This is not the Michael who came to encampment with us anymore, just before this boy passed out he said that he was Michael, and before he died and changed he said that he might not be him anymore. No, more accurately he said that he might still know who I am, but not with the face he had before he changed.

We're now back at the barracks, well, it's more like dorms. He's in a bed next to the window, its dark out now, I'm sitting in a chair next to him. When the others _finally_ got to the top of the hill, he was already passed out and I was already seeing if he was still alive. The Major drove him and me, because I was explaining what happened (leaving out the supernatural changing part of course) and because I got attacked by the cougar too, but I was surprised to hear that they actually recognized him as the old Michael Dawnson. Not commenting on his change of face.

Its weird. He looks completely different, but still in my gut I feel like he's the same Michael. He looks different, so so different. Before he was a Mexican kid with a longish nose, black curly hair, an acne problem and glasses, now though….

He grew in size, about 5"9, fair skin with freckles splashed across his nose , and some very messy black hair. If it wasn't for the freckles and lack of glasses I'd say that he would look like Harry Potter. And before he passed out I got a glimpse of his eyes, a dark brown color that looks black at times. Empty.

And now he's… I don't know what, a coma? He's not waking up, and when the medical officer opened one of his lids and shone a flashlight into it, his irises was just as responsive as the rest of him. In short, like a coma patient. He's breathing normally, he has color in his cheeks, but if he keeps up like this we might have to take him to a hospital…. Funny though, the Major didn't even call his parents yet. And something, the same something that told me that he's the same Michael is telling me that a hospital is just a waste of time. I just hope that he wakes up soon, he has a lot of explaining to do.

_Imagine a raging storm happening it the darkness. It's dark, but lights from nowhere makes the fog of the storm you are in look like gray ripples at the times, and lightening flashes everywhere. That's what it feels like when I start to wake up from the darkness._

_The first thing that went through my mind was, _Michael Dawnson is dead._ My second though was,_ So who am I now?_ Then I opened my eyes and saw the girl. She was tall… ish. Had fair skin, slight tannish completion, freckles, dirty blond hair, and hazel colored eyes. _She's the girl I died on,_ I thought. And then she spoke._

"Michael! Oh, Michael, you're awake, good! I thought you were never gonna wake up!"

_I tried to form some words but I seemed to be having trouble forming words. I was stuttering and spluttering, I know how to talk, but my brain doesn't know how to form the words, yet. Come on, come on! Just say the words!_

"Are you ok? What are you trying to say?"

"M-m-m- Michael Dawn-n-son…"

"Uh, what about you?"

"T-t-t-"

"Ok?"

"The Michael Dawnson you knew-"

"Your starting to scare me."

"The Michael Dawnson you knew… is dead." _And then the lightning that left traces of fire in me faired up suddenly. And I kind of burped up some fiery energy and then my vision faded as the fire went out._

**Ann 1****st**** person**

Ok, that was scary. The tone of his voice was that unlike a man who is about to die. And that fire he coughed up, it's the same as when he changed. I need to get some air. I get up and turn to the door, and rush out before I could scream or pass out.

**3****rd**** person point of view**

Unknown to anyone who even was watching a watch suddenly appeared on the bed side table next to Michael. Only it wasn't a watch. It was a leather strap that is connected to a small metal rectangle with a keypad, 6 other square buttons, and a dome with purple electricity in it.*

It arrived when a small time vortex appeared and then materialized into existence with a small _pop_. It hovered for a few moments and then fell as gravity took over as the vortex disappeared.

Still unconscious, Michael let out another fiery breath.

**6:30 PM the next day. Ann 1****st**** person**

The Major is gonna take him to the hospital. And the crazy thing is, he doesn't even remember Michael at all! One second he was gonna call his parents, the next he was calling 911 because Michael had no records on file. The ambulance will be here shortly, so I'm talking to him now to get him to wake up. I know it sounds stupid, but I heard that if you talk to a comatose person they might wake up.

"Come on Michael, their gonna take you away, if your gonna wake up, now's the time." All I got from him was some fluttering eye lids, but he didn't wake up. "What happened to you? You look so different now then before. But somehow I feel that you are completely the same. So why did you change. Is this what you meant by saying that the void is coming closer? That you will lose everything?" Still nothing. Just a moan, and a snort. He really is out. "Heh, heh, so many questions, and only you can answer them. I just hope I don't over load you when you wake up. Please, please wake up. I don't know what's gonna happen to you when they take you away from here."

All of a sudden theirs a boom and the building shakes. "FIRE!" I hear someone shout. Oh know, not now. Before I could think, I tear out of the room just as another boom rocks the building.

**3****rd**** person**

The building shook so bad some of the window panes shattered, and Michael got knocked out of bed. When he hit the floor he bonked his head pretty hard. In that one bump jumpstarted his brain, the synapses shot to over drive for a second, all of his brain powered revved up, and every nerve and fiber in his body woke up. And the former Michael Dawnson opened his eyes.

The fiery energy shone in his eyes then faded. He got up walked to the bedside table and picked up the leather strap with the technology on it.

And he spoke, "You couldn't just let me die, could you." Then he tied the leather strap to his left wrist, punched in some buttons and left the room.

Smoke starting to billow up from the floor boards.

**Ann 1****st**** person**

Someone was smoking in the laundry room. They heard someone and threw the cigarette in a hamper. Well, the hamper caught fire and then spread to some chemical bottles. Why someone would put highly flammable chemicals next to where we clean out cloths is beyond me. Well some of them shot off like rockets and ricochet through out the entire building. Some people were opening doors at the right moment, and… it exploded into a freaking cluster fuck in all the wrong places. The entire building had fire, and it was spreading like wild fire.

"Sac High, over hear!" I was yelling from the bottom of the stairs. One of the only places in the entire building that wasn't like a fernous. How many people made it out? No, can't think about that now. First I need to get my people out, then the other schools. It's starting to get really hot, and hard to breath. The fire is spreading. It'll be at this part of the building-

_Boom!_

-Uh, now. The door next to me just exploded.

"Oh come on" Everyone is starting to rush out now past me now, while a trail of flame is moving past me. "Uh, a little help here!" I shout at them.

One of them turned around. A kid named Nathan. Oh great, not this annoying- "Ann! We didn't see you their, hold on I'll go get help!"

"No wait! There's a fire extinguisher… right their." He's gone. And knowing Nathan, he's gonna run all the way to the officers quarters…. Way across the base… in the middle of a meeting no less! The guards won't let him-

"Michael!?" He just dropped from the stairs landing.

"Yep" he said. "Now, I'm gonna ask you to trust me. What you saw today-

"Yesterday" I corrected him.

"What? It's been a day? How long was I out!?"

"Roughly 24 hours."

"Damn it, right when I thought I got this regeneration thing down, ok, so back to the trust thing."

"This place is burning to the ground! Are you gonna get me out of here or not?"

"I need you to say that you trust me first. I'm gonna do something that might scare you."

"What do you-"

"Please, this place _is_ burning. I could just leave you and let my little secret burn with you. They'll assume that I perished too."

"Are you insane?! Your actually willing to leave me here to burn alive? Just to save your little… what ever you just did to your self?"

"Regeneration, and yes. I am willing to kill you just to make sure people don't know that I exist. It is very important that they don't know what I am." He said all this with a strait face, it's actually kind of scary. And I am just saying that because the smoke is burning my lungs and eyes, and the heat is getting unbearable. "You know I could just leap over these flames and get to the door. I don't mind a bit of 3rd degree burn-" The ceiling just then exploded above the door, burying it under rubble.

"Oh, yah, I forgot to mention that an unexploded bottle of whatever was in those bottles on the landing just above the door. So, it's this or nothing. Sorry." He shrugged.

"Err, fine, I promise to not say anything about your changing!"

He just looked at me. A few beams fell behind him, and then he finally said, "All right."

Then he walked _through_ the fire on the ground right to me. "How did you…"

"I'm about to take you somewhere. Somewhere important and I need you to not freak out." Then he grabbed my waist and brought me closer to him and started to fiddle with a contraption on his wrist.

"What are you-"

"Hold on tight and keep your eyes closed. Put your hand on my wrist." I did what he said. "Now close your eyes."

He pushed a button and we collapsed in on our selves and disappeared, leaving a raging fire in our wake.

**End chapter 2**


End file.
